What Comes After The Blues
by SparkIsFading16
Summary: Brooke turned down Chase proposal and Lucas has broken up with Peyton - one night in New York gets steamy but they decide to not pursue a relationship but their careers. What happens when Brooke returns to Tree Hill after 4 years? Is there still hope?


A/N: Takes place in 5.05 "I forgot to remember to forget" and then the story continues but it does a total 180...lol just read! Its really good, reviews are appreciated!

...Oh and chapters probably wont always be this long, I just needed all the backround info to be established before I start :) Read and Review!!

* * *

2 years ago

Lucas Scott was supposed to be having the best time of his life right now: he had just become a published author! That was supposed to be excting but instead he was wallowing because he had just broken up with Peyton Sawyer: the girl who was supposed to be his 'destiny.' Lucas called her one night after not speaking for a month and told her it was over. He was surprised at how well she took it and she even told him they should be friends.

"This was supposed to be greatest moment of my life - a day when all my dreams come true" He though "and who's standing next to me?" He scoffed but he started to think 'Who was always standing next to me' and only one face came to mind: Brooke Davis. He stood upright on his hotel bed and got his cell phone from his pocket and went through the contacts and found the exact number and contact info he was looking for. He smiled at the picture, a picture she had taken of herself back when they were dating and presses talk.

"Hello?" Brooke sounded the same, her voice a little raspier than usual

"Hey," He said nervously "It's me...Lucas"

Brooke's answering machine cut him off "Sorry I couldn't get to the phone, I must've been pretty busy!" The voice mail continued "But if you leave a message, I'll be sure to get back with you

He sight "Its me, Lucas. I know this is surprise since we haven't talked in what?" He scoffed "4 years, but I was wondering if you wanted to get together, im in New York and my book got published and there's only one person I knew I wanted to spend this moment with..." "I guess you're pretty busy" he laughed lightly "but if you do get this message, I was wondering if you could meet me at my hotel, I'm uh staying at the Great Marriott...," "I'll understand if you cant make it...bye Brooke"

* * *

He stood at the bar and quickly glanced down at his watch when a waitress approached

"Excuse me ," She started "There's someone hear to see you, she said to tell you she's from Tree Hill" He nodded politely and she walked away

"Well, well Lucas Scott" He glanced up and sure enough, Brooke was walking over through the crowed wearing a short black dress with gold trimming, her hair slightly shorter since the last time he saw her - she looked even better than he remembered

"Brooke Davis," He said smiling when she finally approached. He bent down a little to give her a hug "You got my message" He said

Brooke smiled "You think I was going to miss a chance to spend the night on the town with a soon to be best-selling author?" She said and he smiled at her - she always knew the right things to say to brighten his day

"God, it is good to see you Brooke" He said seriously looking down at her smiling face

She nodded "Yeah"

After they left the hotel, they got a cab and drove to Brooke's place, a cozy condo in downtown Manhattan

"So then my mom moved in with me, up from LA" She said when they were walking into the living room "cause my dad travels so much. I think they should just man up and call it what it is : A trial separation" Brooke said and Lucas simply nodded

She glanced over at him and gave him a little hit on the shoulder "I can't believe you're book is gonna be published, you're gonna be such a rock star"

Lucas smiled "Come on, you're the one with the big clothing line"

"True," She simply stated "But my mom thinks we can do better with that" She handed him a black book "Check this out, its her plan to take Clothes over Bros to the next level: we have high end couture, my own cosmetics company, and my own magazine"

He rubbed his head and laughed "" she nodded "Hey wait, you can give my book its first good review"

She smiled "Sometimes expanding seems like a good idea, then sometimes I don't know, I mean its the first time I've spend with my mom since the maternity ward," he chuckled "I'm just scared that if I let her in, Clothes over Bros isn't gonna be mine anymore ya know?"

He nodded "Yeah, I know what you mean, theres this editing girl, umm Lindsey and she wants to make all these changes to my novel" He shook his head

"Pretty high class problems we got" She said joking and he laughed

"We should be celebrating, not complaining!" She said and laughed "Where's Peyton, she must be so thrilled for you!" She said and his smile faded

"We broke up" He said seriously

"Shut up" She said smiling but it quickly faded when she saw he wasn't joking

"Oh Luke, I'm sorry," She said and rubbed his back "What happened?"

"It just didn't work out, we would go months with out talking and I just realized my heart wasnt in it anymore," She nodded "and she felt the same." He quickly raised his shoulders

She nodded "Lets get out of here" She said and took his hand

* * *

They were sitting down at a restaurant enjoying a drink, it was kind of an awkward silence until Brooke spoke up

"Come on Luke, you and Peyton will work it out" Brooke said

"Nahh, not this time Brooke" He said and Brooke scoffed

"It sounds to me like you both just gave up without trying" She said

Luke scoffed and looked up "Okaay um, how many times have you talked to Peyton since you left LA" He asked and she thought and started making exscuses

"Thats not fair, we're both just really busy" Brooke started

"And today she broke up with her boyfriend," Lucas said "Has she called you yet?" He said and Brooke looked down and shook her head

"Things have changed" He said bitterly

"I think you're saying that cause you're hurt and believe me I get it," She looked down "I though I loved Chase but he couldn't handle my hectic schedule, so instead of trying to work it out, he tried to get me to give it up by asking me to marry him. Saying no was hard but I knew it was the right thing - I was so alone, but I focused on my work and look where that got me. So you do the same. You go out there and be the best writer you can me and look where you end up." She said and he nodded

"Are you over Chase?" He suddenly asked

"Yeah" She said apprehensively "Why?" She asked

"You're still wearing the ring" He said and she looked down

She laughed at it and smiled "Its my favorite piece of jewelry, I'm just too attached I guess" She shrugged

"Can I see it?" Lucas asked and she nodded and slipped the ring off her finger

He looked at it carefully and smiled "It's nice" He said and slipped it back on her finger when someone walked up to then and said "Congratulations!"

She waved for champagne Brooke shook her head "Wait" but was cut off as the lady continued "Champagne on the house, we have and engagement"

Lucas grabbed her hand and stood up, she looked at hI'm confused and he whispered "Champagne on the house" He shrugged and she agreed and held up her hand

* * *

They were strolling through central park laughing about tonights events

"So who knew the ring trick would get us free drinks all over midtown" Brooke said laughing and Lucas joined

"Can I give you two a ride?" A man asked and nodded toward his horse drawn carriage

Lucas looked at Brooke and held out his arm "Why not, it is our engagement night" He said and she proudly showed the ring

The man got up "In that case the ride is free" and he got into the carriage

"A diamond ring is gold!" Brooke said and got into the carriage followed by Lucas

Brooke and Lucas were talking and laughing in the back when the man interrupted

"So what do you two have planned for your lives?" He asked

They decided to play along "We're gonna be a power couple, he's gonna be a famous novelist and I'm gonna have a fabulous fashion line" Brooke started but Lucas cut in "But we're still gonna have time to have a big family" He said

Brooke cut it "2 boys and a girl"

"And I'm gonna coach little league"

"Ooh and I'm gonna bake treats for the team" Brooke said

Lucas glared at her "Or buy them" She said

"And we'll spend summer in our beach house" Lucas said "And winters in the South of France" Brooke added it

"But it won't matter where we are," Lucas started and Brooke looked up at him "As long as we're together" He said slowly and she smiled

"That's the key: Success is wonderful, but finding someone to love who loves you back, that's it, Love is whats its all about" The man said and Brooke and Lucas smiled at each other. Lucas cupped her cheek in his hand and their lips slowly met, when they did collide, they both felt the sparks and electricity between them. The man smiled and continued the ride. They were kissing passionately when he pulled up to their destination. Brooke and Lucas broke apart and quickly thanked the man for the ride.

Before they got out, the man added "You two are gonna make it, I can tell" He said and they made their way into the hotel and back to Lucas' hotel room.

"Are" "You" "Sure?" Lucas asked in between hot kisses as he slowly unzipped Brooke's dress

"Yeah, I'm sure, what about you?" She said as she was unbuttoning his shirt and let it fall to the floor

"Yeah" He said and moaned when Brooke began placing sweet kisses down his chest. She stops at his pants and unbuckles his belt and lets his pants fall, pulling down his boxers with them

Lucas pulls her up and kisses her hard and places his hand on her back. She shivers at his touch and almost melts when he unclasps her bra like a pro

She moans when he takes both of his hands and squeezes her breasts

"Lucas" She hisses when he puts one in his mouth and begins to lightly suck, he does the same with the other one and then kisses the valley between them.

He places chaste kisses down her stomach and stops at her lacy black underwear. He slowly slid her panties down her legs and tossed them somewhere in the room and spreads her legs. He forgot how beautiful was or how close to perfect she was.

"Oh oh Lucas" She moaned when she felt his tongue slowly licking her slit, she moaned even louder when she felt the flick of his tongue, she started panting when his tongue found her clit and she did scream when he plunged his tongue inside of her...

"Lucas!" She screamed "I need you"

He gave one final lick and climbed on top of her and kissed her, and let her taste herself on his tongue. This turned her on even more. The tip of his erection was positioned at her center and she moaned in ecstasy when he pushed all the way in, breathtakingly slow

"Brooke" He says in a moment of europhia - She looks up at his closed eyes and moans when he pulls out and slams into her harder, She meets him thrust for thrust and she whimpered when she felt an orgasm coming. Brooke wrapped her legs around him and they and found the perfect rhythm. Brooke was begging for release and Lucas was close. He felt her coming and kissed her and swallowed the moans coming from her. He felt her muscles tighten as her walls closed around him and he felt and eruption as he came in her. Without a word he looked in her eyes and saw a small satisfied small form on her lips. He pulled out of her and threw the used condom in the garbage. He climbed on the bed and pulled her sweat covered body closer to his and they soon drifted into a peaceful sleep.

She woke up the next morning and the bed was empty. She sighed and put on her dress from yesterday but she couldn't find her underwear. She was about to grab her purse when Lucas walked in with a tray of food. His smile turned to a frown when he saw that she was about to leave.

"What's going on?" He asks slightly confused and places the tray of food on the table

"I didn't know where you were and I just thought" She rambled on but he cut her off

"Brooke, I wouldn't leave you like that" Lucas said

She nodded "What's you bring for breakfast?" She asked

"Oh! Well I got you an omelet with extra bacon and I had a protein shake" Lucas said

After she finished her omelette she looked up and saw Lucas staring at her

"What? I was hungry!" She said laughing

"Hey, its cool," He said and she smiled "What happens now?" He said after a long pause

"I think last night was something we both needed. I mean its not like we can go back and start dating again," she chuckled

He laughed along with her "Yeah, so we're friends?" He asked suddenly

"Of course" She nodded and she gave him a hug

* * *

A/N: So yeah, this is my new story and its just gonna be like One Tree Hill but its Brucas all the way! I hope you enjoyed it and will continue to read:) Also, please Review! They mean the world! Updates coming sooner rather than later!!

The next chapter is gonna be Brooke coming home and Lucas' reaction...Review!


End file.
